pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Brown (poet)
Alice Brown (December 5, 1857 – June 21, 1948) was an American poet, novelist, and playwright, best known as a writer of local color stories.Seacoast NH - Alice Brown She also contributed a chapter to the collaborative novel, The Whole Family (1908). Life Brown was born in Hampton Falls, New Hampshire and graduated from Robinson Seminary in Exeter in 1876. She later worked as a school teacher for five years, but moved to Boston to write full-time in 1884. She first worked at the Christian Register and then, starting in 1885, at The Youth's Companion. She was a prolific author for many years, but her popularity waned after the turn of the 20th century. She produced a book a year until she stopped writing in 1935. http://seacoastnh.com/women/brown.html. She corresponded with Rev. Michael Earls of the College of the Holy Cross and with Father J. M. Lelen of Falmouth, Kentucky, with whom she also exchanged poems. Yale University and Holy Cross now have the only sizable collections of her letters, since she ordered that most of her personal correspondence should be destroyed after her death. Brown died in Boston, Massachusetts in 1948. Recognition In 2009, the Library of America selected her 1910 story Golden Baby for inclusion in its two-century retrospective of American Fantastic Tales, edited by Peter Straub. Publications Novels * Fools of Nature (1887) * "Sunrise on Mansfield Mountain" (Harper's New Monthly Magazine, October 1895) * The Rose of Hope (1896) * The Day of his Youth. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1897.] * Margaret Warrener (1902) *''Rose Macleod. New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1908. * ''The Story of Thyza (1909) * John Winterbourne's Family (1910) *''Country Neighbors. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1910. * ''Golden Baby. 1910. * The One-Footed Fairy (1911) * [http://libx.bsu.edu/cdm4/document.php?CISOROOT=/HistChldBks&CISOPTR=46439&REC=17 The Secret of the Clan (1912)] * Robin Hood's Barn (1913) * Vanishing Points (1913) * Children of Earth (1915) * Bromley Neighborhood (1917) * The Prisoner. New York: Macmillan, 1916. * The Flying Teuton (1918) * The Black Drop (1919) * Homespun and Gold (1920) * The Wind Between the Worlds (1920) * One-Act Plays (1921) * Louise Imogen Guiney — a Study (1921) * Old Crow. New York: Macmillan, 1922. * Ellen Prior, verse (1923) * The Kingdom in the Sky (1932) Short Fiction * Meadow-Grass: Tales of New England Life. 1895. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/20486 Tiverton Tales]. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1899. Another book by Alice Brown is The Patient Sufferer, A Story For Youth. It was written for the American Sunday-School Union, and revised by the Committee of Publication. Also noted on title page: Philadelphia: American Sunday-School Union, No. 146 Chestnut Street. This book also has a sketch on the preceding page with the title "Where Alice Brown lived". See also *List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *Alice Brown at PoemHunter (10 poems). Books * *Works by Alice Brown at Internet Archive *http://www.library.unh.edu/special/index.php/alice-brown at University of New Hampshire Library * *Full text of "The Secret of the Clan", Macmillan Company, 1912. Category:1856 births Category:1948 deaths Category:People from Hampton Falls, New Hampshire Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:Writers from New Hampshire Category:American women writers